Oasis
by CryInDownpour
Summary: "Demons don't exist." When Hinata found herself venturing into the Forest of Death, she never expected to fall into the arms of a demon nor the hidden village of Konoha-the city of demons.


Summary: "Demons don't exist." Her confident statement dissipated once she realized his onyx eyes had transformed into bloody red with three irises and he bared his fangs easily for her to see the truth in his words. When Hinata found herself venturing into the Forest of Death, she never expected to fall into the arms of a demon nor the hidden village of Konoha-the city of demons.

Prologue

_I remember this old city_

_That held all our desires._

"I had a dream, Papa."

She felt his gentle, warm hand caress her cheek. He stared down at her with a worried expression. Her soft voice had filtered through the silent white room, easing his fears that she would not wake up.

"What was it, Hinata?" His hand rested on her cheek. No longer were her cheeks feverishly hot like last night.

"I dreamed Mama was here." Her white eyes widened," She told me she missed us." Her eyes stared curiously about the room as the excitement in her voice rose a tiny bit at the experience of seeing Mother in her dream. Her mind was still exhausted; however, and the color in her cheeks slowly faded.

Hiashi smiled sadly at his daughter's words.

"Where are we?" asked Hinata curiously. Her eyes remained transfixed at the blank walls.

"We're at the hospital. You got very sick last night so I took you here. Do you feel better?"

Hinata blinked her eyes slowly. "I…don't remember what happened, but I feel fine."

Hiashi sighed softly. An expression of relief filled his face as he continued to observe his daughter's innocent facial expressions; her looks of confusion, exhaustion, and minute understanding of the assassination attempt on her life yesterday.

"Sleep, Hinata."

Hinata yawned, feeling the heavy weight of her eyelids overtake her as she closed them.

* * *

Everyone at the compound bowed in respect to their leader Hyuga Hiashi. He exited from the driver's seat of the black vehicle to the passenger seat where he took Hinata into his arms. She quietly slept and everyone remained silent as they lowered their heads in his presence. Their precious heiress had returned from the Konoha hospital with minor injuries having been inflicted on her two nights ago. They had missed her greatly for she was their great hope.

Hiashi walked slowly up the steps to front door of his mansion. He thanked his relatives along the way. The Hyuga clan dwindled to mere dozens. Many had been slaughtered in the Great War twenty years ago, prompting numerous survivors to immigrate from the Fire Country and Konoha to a safer establishment that had no involvement in the Great War. Those that remained in Konoha were his brother, nephew, and close relatives of his deceased wife Hiromi—his in-laws.

Yuka, Hiromi's mother, held Hanabi in her arms as she waited by the doorway in the mansionfor Hiashi.

"How is she, Hiashi?" asked the elderly woman dressed in a blue kimono. Her gray hairs reflected her old age and the sad, dim white eyes that showed deteriorating sight.

"Much better, Mother," HIashi answered gently. "I'm going to take her to bed."

Yuka nodded. Her face nudged Hanabi's soft forehead," Thank goodness these two are still alive."

"Brother."

Hiashi stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Hizashi who had closed the front door after Kazuhiko, Hiromi's father, and Neji entered the mansion.

"Yes?"

"We prepared dinner. Rest and let your worries go." Hizashi smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on Neji shoulder, the six year old boy standing close to him.

Hiashi nodded. His eyes drifted to his nephew," Neji, I never got to thank you. Thank you for protecting Hinata that night."

Hizashi smiled down at his son. "You hear that Neji? Uncle Hiashi praised you. What should you do?"

The six year old boy bowed," Hai, Uncle Hiashi! I will do anything to protect family!" A blush crossed his cheeks and a small smile appeared on his face.

Hiashi chuckled and finally retreated up the stairs as the rest of the Hyugas watched him solemnly.

"Hiromi would know what to say to ease his worries," answered Kazuhiko sadly, standing next to Yuka, dressed in a green yukata.

* * *

The two Hyuga brothers stood outside in the backyard of the Hyuga Compound in the night.

"Here, have a smoke," offered Hizashi to Hiashi a cigarette.

"Thank you." Hiashi took the cigarette and lighted it with a lighter hidden in the folds of his brown yukata. He released the smoke into the air and sighed.

Even outside they could hear the ecstatic squeals of Neji washing dishes with Grandma Yuka.

"Our children have faced a lot of obstacles." Hiashi spoke seriously. His eyes looked up at room where Hinata was sleeping in. "I fear that I cannot do much anymore to protect my daughters."

Hizashi reflected on his brother's words. "I too fear that Neji will be taken away from me. The Great War may have ended, but it has left bitterness in the people' hearts. People will do anything to have their revenge."

"Neji has the protection of the Guardians. Brother, you do not need to worry." Hiashi turned to Hizashi with a empathetic smile," He is a valuable asset to the Guardianship."

Hizashi smirked," A tool in their eyes! My son will not be a tool."

Hiashi chuckled," Aren't we all tools in this world to build something better than the past? We are made for a purpose aren't we?" He placed the cigarette in his lips and exhaled. "I should have accepted the Uchiha's offer."

"What are you talking about?"

Hiashi took the cigarette into his hand. "To leave Konoha and sever all ties from Konoha like the rest of the Hyugas." His eyes hardened as he stared up into the sky—the very sky that he had gazed up at with his wife Hiromi when they were children; the same sky he wished his daughters would grow up living under.

"The Uchiha's only want power for themselves! They'll have more power in Konoha if we leave! We can bring our people back with your political position!" exclaimed Hizashi in a heated rise of emotion.

Hiashi shook his head," Even so, I cannot risk my daughters' lives. I have already decided to leave Konoha once I spoke to Hinata the moment she woke up from her injuries. Do you know what she told me?"

Hizashi had looked away from Hiashi. Hiashi knew his brother was upset at the moment.

"What?" Hizashi asked gruffly.

"She had a dream, Brother. How many more dreams will Hinata and Hanabi continue to have? Hundreds I hope that will never be bloody nightmares like the ones I've had. Perhaps it took this much loss for me to finally realize that my children should be free from the realities of war and greed as much as possible. It is my responsibility as a father to protect their innocent hearts."

"You say that now Brother, but they will eventually experience pain. What you are doing will only delay the inevitable, not solve it. You must stay and persevere."

Hiashi shook his head. He turned to Hizashi," I will leave my position, Brother."

"B-brother!"

Hiashi nodded," I no longer want to be a part of the Konoha Diplomatic Council. I openly give my position to you if you accept."

Hizashi shook his head, crushing the cigarette in his hand. "You know I have never had the ability to lead the Hyugas. I have loyally remained in your shadow. I simply cannot be as strong as you."

Hiashi placed a hand on his younger twin brother's shoulder," You forget that I have not been able to do the things I have done if not for your protection and support. Whatever you decide, you no longer need my permission. I relinquish my position as the leader of the Hyugas."

"Brother…" Hizashi expressed in frustration.

"You have always been a better listener, Hizashi. I know that Neji will grow to be a strong fighter under the Guardianship. I hope our children will meet again."

Hizashi watched Hiashi's expression turn dark.

"Konoha has become demon-infested. My daughters will not become sacrificial brides."

TBC


End file.
